Alien Blast
by whimsycality
Summary: Rath/Liz/Zan, AU Future Fic, Smut.


**Title:** Alien Blast

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, all characters and original Roswell verse settings belong to other very lucky people as do the song lyrics.

**Pairings/Couples/Category:** UC Rath/Liz/Zan

**Rating:** Adult, very, very, Adult.

**Summary:** Two guys, one girl, and learning how to share. A sexy bit of threesome pwp.

**Author's Note:** Yeah…this is smut, pure, unabashed, threesome smut. If you don't like that, don't read it, cause this is no holds barred. The only plot element you need to know is that this is AU from early season two. The Dupes did come to Roswell, but they came with Zan, Nicholas had baited them so he could kill them all at once, the two groups briefly united to kill him and the remaining skins, but then parted without much love lost. Oh, and neither Zan/Ava nor Rath/Lonnie are together. Any remaining elements of the show should be ignored unless I mention them in the story, which is unlikely.

* * *

_Yeah…alright_

_Now, now, now_

_A long time ago in a galaxy farawasted_

_I'm basted come on yeah_

_I'm in the flow and I got all the flavors you tasted_

_With sweat dripping down your little back_

Rath saw her first when he walked out of the back room, a lithe body slipping through the grinding mass of bodies towards the far wall, a head below most of the other patrons despite her three-inch, fuck-me heels. She leaned her elbows on the bar, long chocolate hair sliding off her shoulder and exposing her smooth and golden bare back, only two thin ribbons, one around her neck and one across the middle, holding her shirt on. His fingers suddenly twitched with the urge to snap those fragile threads and watch the scrap of silk flutter to the floor, baring the rest of her to his hungry gaze.

Her head tilted to the side as she waited and he finally got a glimpse of her face – beautiful, delicate, and surprisingly familiar. The eyes were darker, less open, and the smile lifting the corners of her lips wasn't as wide as he remembered, but he'd never forget what they tasted like, or how they felt against his own. Considering the less than amicable parting between the New York Four and the Roswell Four, he had never expected to see her again, much less here, in _his_ club, without a country-boy shadow and wearing a painted on jean skirt that stopped just below her ass, a barely-there top, and strappy, leather heels, all of which made him salivate. This had potential.

She slid her hands into her hair, twisting it into a loose knot that somehow defied gravity, and bared the arch of her neck as she massaged the nape, making him groan softly with the urge to feel her skin beneath his own fingers. She dropped her hand and her hips started to gently sway to the pervasive beat of the music, adding to his growing tension and reminding him of a primal attraction he'd forgotten existed. He was about to tell Greg that he needed to handle bouncer duties on his own, when the bartender, and co-owner of the bar, finally moved to take her order, his dark eyes widening with surprised recognition as Rath groaned for an entirely different reason, then cursed under his breath.

Damn it, now he had competition, and he already knew she was attracted to Zan, or at least his Dupe. He pursed his lips and watched the two of them begin a conversation with hooded eyes – he would just have to step up his game, finally find a use for his past life's strategic skills, because this was one prize he did not intend to lose, not again.

_Cause all night long, said_

_All night long, I been thinking_

_About how to get your clothes on the floor_

_All night long, said_

_All night long, I been drinking_

_About how to get your panties on the floor_

Their club was popular, busy, and had been almost since they opened it, in a previously abandoned warehouse just blocks away from the sewers they had hatched in. But when all of New York's various colleges and Universities were in session, they went from busy to insane, and Zan hadn't had a moment to breathe between flirting and pouring since nine o'clock. And then, just past twelve, he turned to face his latest customer, cocky, roguish grin in place, and stopped breathing entirely when he met a pair of shocked, and shockingly familiar, bottomless brown eyes.

He blinked, twice, then raised one pierced eyebrow and resumed his crooked smile. "Well hello there Roswell, what brings you ta Reincarnation?"

Her lips twitched into a tantalizing smirk and she let out a low chuckle that made a certain part of his body twitch in reaction. "I thought it was oddly fitting, given my life; now I'm wondering if I should have avoided it for just that reason."

"You wound me Roswell, am I that hideous to look at?" he asked, placing one hand on his chest and pouting sultrily, well aware of the effect he had on women.

She rolled her eyes, but then chuckled again. "No you're not, that's kind of the problem."

This time both of his eyebrows arched and he filed that little tidbit away for future reference. The girl he had seen in Roswell six years ago had been alluring in her mix of innocence and determination, though decidedly out of reach. The woman standing in front of him was eminently touchable, had world-weary eyes that shimmered intriguingly, and every word that fell from her full lips dripped with wry humor; throw in the barely there, almost see-through top and smoky eyes, and he couldn't think of a single customer he'd ever wanted to take upstairs and screw against the wall more than Liz Parker from Roswell, New Mexico.

_So let's get it over and just get naked_

_With sweat dripping down your little back_

_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship_

_So let me take you for a little ride_

_Ride, ride-ey-yea-yeah alright_

It had been one of those nights, when the alien energy that Max had infected her with all those years ago, started to crawl beneath her skin, to make her itch with electric urges, until she had to do something, preferably violent or sexual, to let it out. Violence wasn't an option; not now, four years after the last of their enemies had either died or stopped trying, and with no boyfriend, or girlfriend, or classmates she was interested in, sexual contact meant venturing off campus. She'd hit her usual club by the campus, the one most of the coeds liked, but it hadn't been enough, didn't have that edge she was looking for.

So, she'd flagged down a cab and told the driver to take her to the hottest spot he knew. He'd dropped her in front of a huge, dingy grey building that looked like its better days weren't even a distant memory anymore. But the red neon sign, spelling out a word that resonated with who she was and who she had become, the pulsating music, and line of men, women, and those harder to identify, all dressed to kill with more skin that cloth showing, had made her smile in satisfaction.

The moment she'd stepped into the darkened building, hot, loud and filled with writhing bodies, the crackling power inside of her had started to purr as the aura of sensuality and desperation washed over her, her heart pounding in time to the music. Her whole body ached with the need to throw herself into the grinding mass of bodies, but she was parched, and craving the sweet burn of alcohol that might help eliminate the need to take one of those bodies into the back alley and have her way with them until she ached for an entirely different reason. So, she slipped through the edges of the crowd until she reached the bar, waiting patiently until a pair of disturbingly familiar eyes met hers, just as dark and sensual as those belonging to his counterpart, but filled with entirely different emotions and framed by intriguing glints of metal.

The voice and tone were different too, laced with darker humor than Max had ever been capable of, not to mention the accent she had once found so foreign, and was now more familiar than the softer sounds of what had once been her home. In the mood she was in, he was entirely too edible, and she cursed herself for admitting as much the moment the words left her lips.

"So what can I get you ta drink, Liz," he asked with a sly smirk, eyes glinting and obviously daring her to react to his sudden use of her given name; the sound of which she hated to admit she liked coming from him, sending her already one-track mind into a dirty little of fantasy of him groaning out her name in the back alley she was trying to avoid.

"Rum and coke," she said calmly, her eyes glinting right back at him. He chuckled, a low raspy sound that slid over her heated skin, then quickly poured and served her the drink, which she downed in three swallows, a rebellious part of her reveling in the way his eyes followed the motion of her throat. Handing him the glass, their fingers brushed together, electricity crackling between them, and she gave him a lazy smile. "Nice chatting with you, Zan."

He opened his mouth to speak and she spun away, plunging into the mass of dancers until she could no longer feel his gaze burning into her back; it was time to get away from the temptation he provided, before it was too late.

Bodies pressed against her and she lost herself to the music, hips moving, hands sliding across bare skin, both hers and others', reveling in the rush of sensual abandon and finally letting the energy inside of her loose. She gasped when a new body brushed against hers, one tingling with power, and her eyes snapped open, anger and lust swirling inside of her until she met a pair of burning whiskey eyes and experienced her second moment of shocked recognition, bitter with the aftertaste of inevitability. But familiarity and reluctance aside, the energy inside of her knew what it wanted, and the purr intensified with every shift of his body against hers – she might as well give in. She already knew she'd enjoy it.

_So I've been on the go for so long_

_I can't stand up, straight and now tell me_

_I'm in the flow and I got all the flavors you tasted_

_With sweat dripping down your little back_

Rath grinned smugly when she turned away from Zan, but he caught the flare of lust and calculation in his friend's eyes, and knew that the other man hadn't given up anymore than he had, a fact that just firmed his own determination. Despite her slight height, the brunette was easily visible in the crowd, exuding an aura of attraction that even the humans could feel, fluttering around her like moths to a flame, a flame he couldn't wait to be burned by.

Turning to Greg, he clapped him on the back. "You're on your own now man, if you need anything," he paused and a slightly malicious smile crossed his face, "Ask Zan." Then, before the bouncer could protest, he walked into the crowed, his imposing frame and presence allowing him easy passage.

He felt her before he reached her, her energy sliding through the crowd and amping up the already heightened sense of sex and need, crawling across his skin with the unmistakable and achingly pleasurable sting of her personal power. The sight of her once he finally broke through the last screen of dancers took his breath away. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back with her tousled waves, having long since escaped their knot, wreathing her neck and shoulders in a silky halo. Her slender, dangerous body, was undulating to the beat, hands tracing her rhythmically twisting curves in ways that made his own body pulse in response. He couldn't wait to taste her again.

He took one step forward, molding his body against hers, his hands settling on her hips, and felt her petite frame thrum with tension as her eyes snapped open, molten chocolate pinning him with heated intensity before widening in surprise. "Rath," she breathed, too softly for anyone else to hear, her low, whispering voice making his body tighten with need.

Gripping her hips tighter until she let out another small gasp, he lowered his head until his lips were brushing against her ear, his tongue darting out to taste her salty, satiny skin, the bittersweet flavor exploding in his mouth and making him groan as she melted against him, their energy melding until they both hummed with power. "You taste so good, sweetness," he murmured as her hands slid up his chest, molding to his muscles through his sweat-slicked shirt. He could feel her need, a burning ache pounding through her blood that made his own blaze hotter, and he moved his mouth from her ear to her lips, tongues tangling in a heated dance as their bodies ground against each other until his cock was painfully hard.

Liz suddenly bit down his lip, a sharp pain that in no way detracted from his arousal, and then swiped her tongue across the small wound, smiling up at him with smoldering eyes that made his mouth go dry. "You taste good too."

He smirked at her and went to claim her mouth again when he felt a third energy join theirs, one that should have sparked his competitive instinct, but, in that moment, just seemed to intensify the sexual charge between them as Zan pressed himself against Liz's back. The two men's eyes locking for a mutually assessing second before shifting to the dark-haired temptress between them as she rolled her body suggestively and then chuckled when they both groaned. "Well this will be interesting.

_Cause all night long, said_

_All night long, I been thinking_

_About how to get your clothes on the floor_

_All night long, said_

_All night long, I been drinking_

_About how to get your panties on the floor_

The brush of her fingers against his had lasted a bare half-second, but that moment had been long enough for her energy to invade his skin, making him burn with the need for more, and he had hungrily followed her movements on the dance floor until the other customers obscured her from view, earning them a frustrated growl. The next several drinks were served without his usual flair, and when he saw Rath cutting through the crowd, he knew he couldn't take anymore; he had to feel her again.

The gods were smiling on him, and their third bartender appeared at that precise minute, late for his shift though at the moment Zan couldn't care less. Tossing him the towel draped over his shoulder, he hopped the small door that separated the bar from the dance floor before anyone could say a word, and stalked through the customers, ignoring the appraising glances from interested females, and the occasional male, as he headed for the siren call of power pulsing in the center of the room.

The roll of electric energy, flavored with both the intoxicating brunette and the rougher feel of Rath, washed over and through him, bringing his own primal power to the fore as the energies instinctively danced and melded together, crackling over his nerves with a tormenting mix of pain-pleasure that threatened to push him over the edge before he even touched her. The sight of Rath and Liz grinding together should have angered him, instead, it heightened his arousal, and he wetted suddenly dry lips as he paused to admire the sensual picture they made before joining them in the small respectful circle the other patrons had allowed.

He pressed himself against her back, the pads of his fingers brushing over the silken skin of her back as he rocked his hard length into the soft swell of her ass, eyes meeting Rath's for a brief moment before the brunette rolled against both of them, making him groan. He barely heard her words, lost in a haze of desire, and slid in his hands into her mass of hair, tugging gently, as Rath claimed her mouth for a heated kiss that made the power crackling through all of them thrum with increased lust and intensity. He had a feeling they might not make it upstairs.

Lowering his own mouth to her neck, he nipped at the curve between her throat and shoulder, then applied suction with lips and teeth as she shuddered against him. Leaving one hand in her hair, he slid the other slowly down the irresistibly soft skin of her spine and then over the jean material of her skirt, before daring to slide his hand up her thigh and underneath the tight material. Brushing his fingers against the smooth junction between her leg and her bottom, he smirked as she jerked and moaned, and wondered distractedly if she was wearing a thong, or nothing at all.

Forget the wall; the middle of the dance floor would do just fine.

_So let's get it over and just get naked_

_With sweat dripping down your little back_

_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship_

_So let me take you for a little ride_

_Ride, ride_

The feel of Rath's rock hard body, hot and thrumming with power as it molded to hers, made her skin burn with need. When Zan's equally firm frame pressed into her back and she had all four of their hands and both mouths on her, she couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her throat as wetness slicked the folds between her legs. All rational thought, every inkling that maybe this was a bad idea, had vanished into an aching abyss of sheer lust, and every thing and person in the room, in her life, disappeared until all that mattered was the two men, and the feel of their bodies and energy humming with desire.

Zan sucked on her pulse point and one of Rath's hands slid up the front of her body, brushing over her hardened nipples, making her shiver violently with need. Her teeth latched onto Rath's tongue, a silent demand for more, and she felt his body vibrate with laughter even as he groaned into her mouth. His hand dipped down and then up underneath the loose silk of her shirt, cupping her left breast and pinching her nipple while the fingers of his other hand dug almost painfully into her hip, making her moan as she rocked against him, overwhelmed with sensation and the heady freedom of indulging in such activities in public.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the energy of the three of them shifted, and she felt the familiar tingle of a mind-warp as Zan blanketed the three of them from view, his fingers roaming further under her skirt as he caressed her bare ass before moving between her legs, groaning as he encountered no barrier between his questing hand and her bare, soaking wet folds. "Such a bad girl, Roswell, who knew ya had it in you?" he murmured into her ear before biting down on the lobe as she moved helplessly against his hand, seeking greater friction.

Rath chuckled as Zan pushed two fingers inside of her, earning a throbbing moan as he pumped them in and out, sharp pleasure shooting through her core, her whole body flushing with burning fever as she writhed against them, all control lost to the rush of bliss flooding through her.

Walking into Reincarnation had been the best decision she ever made.

_Come on, come on, come on yeah_

_You know I really want to take you for a little ride_

_Come on, come on, come on, yeah_

_You know I really want to take you for a little ride_

With their auras melded the way they were, Rath felt everything the other two felt, and vice versa, meaning that every touch, every movement, made all of them thrill with pleasure. So he felt it when Zan pushed her over the edge into orgasm, could taste her ecstasy on his tongue as she shuddered in their arms. "Enjoying yourself, sweetness?" he asked mockingly, briefly pulling away from her addicting mouth to take in the delectable flush in her cheeks and satisfied smile.

Her eyes had closed with the intensity of her climax and she opened them lazily, studying him through lowered lashes, before sliding one of her hands down her chest and between his legs, gently caressing his straining cock through his jeans. "Aren't you?" she retorted with an amused smirk as his pupils dilated and he pressed himself harder against her fingers.

A rough chuckle sounded from behind her as Zan pulled his fingers out of her, making her shudder again as an aftershock rippled through her, before lifting them to his lips and licking his fingers. "I see why you call her sweetness."

Rath let out a startled chuckle of his own, until the sound of his zipper being undone stopped the laugh in his throat, heat flooding across his skin and electricity crackling down his nerves as her nimble fingers released him from his tight confines and stroked his sensitive skin, his breath catching as he jerked in her hand. She grinned, leaning her head back on Zan's chest in order to meet his eyes more easily, and slid her other hand up around his neck. "Fuck me, and find out how sweet I really am."

His eyes widened, flicking briefly to Zan's equally surprised but pleased gaze, before looking back down at the succubus sandwiched between them. Instead of replying verbally, he pulled his hand out of her shirt and dropped it to her waist, lifting her up with one smooth motion as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the feel of her silken core pressed against him making him hiss with need. He reached a hand between them and guided his cock inside of her wet heat, groaning as her walls tightened around him.

He might not have won the game quite as he'd pictured, but damn if the prize wasn't worth it.

_You know I really want to take you for a little ride_

_You know I really want to take you for a little_

_So let's get it over with and just get naked ooh_

_So let's get it over and just get naked_

Her upper body was resting against Zan's chest, head cradled in the curve of his neck and shoulder as Rath thrust in and out of her, the breathy little moans escaping her succulent lips making his own cock pulse with need. Sensing his desire, one of her hands stole down his body, undoing his pants with deft fingers and wrapping around him, sliding up and down his shaft as she tilted his head so that her lips were pressed against his neck.

He groaned, sliding his own hands up to cup and massage her breasts as she kissed and licked and nibbled the sensitive skin of his throat, a pleasant ache burning through his blood. He felt her draw on the humming energy between the three of them and suddenly her hand warmed with otherworldly power, enveloping his cock with tingling heat that made him gasp, hips rocking against her as he struggled to hold up the mind-warp that concealed them from all the people still obliviously dancing around them. Where the hell had she learned to do that?

"Do you really care?" she murmured, and he started, then chuckled, realizing that with the depth of their current connection, they could hear each other if they wanted, a humming in the back of his mind from both of them that he hadn't noticed, too distracted by the sex. "I can't say I blame you for that," she said with a soft chuckle, grinning into his neck until Rath gave an irritated growl and increased the pace of his thrusts, making her gasp and moan and her grip on his cock tighten in reaction, earning an almost pained groan from him.

There were no more words after that, silent or otherwise, just whimpers and moans and gasps, intermingled with soft wet sounds and sharp bursts of pleasure, shared between all, a level of distraction he was more than willing to continue as he lost himself to the growing swell of ecstasy building within all three of them – he was right, the wall really hadn't been necessary, and they never would have lasted long enough to make it upstairs.

_I wanna give you everything I got_

_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship_

_So let me take you for a little ride_

_Let's get it over and just get naked_

_With sweat dripping down your little back_

Those alien makers of theirs had really known how to design bodies and powers that were just made for sex, and despite all the crap that usually came with the hybrids, Liz found herself ridiculously grateful to those faceless alien scientists as Rath's impressive endowment pumped in and out of her and Zan's talented hands and mouth caressed her body, the power flowing through the three of them making each and every cell of her body burn with intoxicating euphoria.

The energy started to pulse as Rath's thrusts and her fingers around Zan's cock both began to move more frantically, all three of them striving towards a peak that she had been craving all night, and never would have found if that cabbie hadn't dropped her off here. She didn't believe in fate, but serendipity had never been so kind to her and she idly hoped that that taxi driver was equally blessed.

"You…have the…strangest thoughts," Rath gasped out, groaning as her legs tightened around him, drawing him deeper inside of her. She managed a shaky grin as Zan chuckled, then moved her head so he could claim her mouth, lips molding to hers. Her tongue wrapped around his and discovered his tongue ring, entirely different thoughts flashing through her mind at that discovery and making all three of them moan.

Rath pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in and she finally crashed over the cliff, arching as a scream escaped her mouth to be swallowed by Zan, taking both men with her as the energy between them exploded outwards until she could have sworn she felt the ground shake.

Her body slumped once the last shock of ecstasy washed through her and she panted into Zan's neck, one of her hands clutching Rath's shirt while the other dangled in the air, covered in sticky fluid. "Well damn Roswell, we'll be hard pressed to keep the customers happy after that," Zan gasped out, making her glance around at the people, who while still oblivious to the three of theirs' actions, had clearly felt the ripples of their climax.

Rath chuckled, slowly sliding out of her and setting her gently on the ground, making her feel the ache and burn between her legs, and pout at the loss. "I don't know," he said with a thoughtful grin, waving his hand over the three of them and erasing the evidence of just what they'd been doing before zipping himself up and helpfully tugging down Liz's skirt. "I vote we do it every night, we'll definitely be the hottest place in town then."

Liz stared at him for a moment, still a little dazed from the intensity of their shared orgasm, and then began to helplessly laugh, her small body shaking with amusement and aftershocks as Rath's arms slid around her waist, once again sandwiching her between the two delectable men.

"You okay there Roswell?" Zan asked, tone warring between humor and concern, and she managed to nod, answering silently she was laughing too hard to speak.

_'You'd have to rename it 'Alien Blast',' s_he said, her words attached to the memory of her parent's diner, and the innocent younger version of her who'd wished for just that. Apparently her premonitory powers had kicked in sooner than she realized, she thought with a snort as the two of them joined her laughter, picturing the club with pornographic versions of the Crashdown decorations.

Well, seventeen-year-old her had been onto something, and she would definitely be repeating this particular 'Alien Blast,' as often as her schedule allowed. It was one alien abyss she didn't mind being sucked in by.

_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship_

_So let me take you for a little ride_

_Come on, come on_

_Take you for a little ride_


End file.
